World Trade Center
by x-Lolly-p0p
Summary: xx Tokio Hotel xx 2001, Manhattan. Les quatre Tokio Hotel ont onze, douze et treize ans. Lors d'un voyage aux USA, ils visitent la capitale. Mais que peut on donc bien visiter, à Manhattan ? Les Twin Towers, of course. . .
1. Une destination mal choisie

**Auteur : **x-**L**olly-p0p©

**Résumé : **Les **T**okio **H**otel sont dans le **W**orld **T**rade **C**enter le 11 septembre 2001. Devinez la** suite**.

**Note : **Ouais donc euuh.. L'idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo sur la **WTC** **A**ttack l'autre jour, sur **R**equiem **F**or **A** **D**ream. Alors j'me suis dit, lançons-nous et faisons ce OS juste pour voir. Et p'is comme il est plutôt long pour un OS, j'me suis dit que j'pouvais le publier icii en plusieurs chapitres. Voilà, vous savez tout !

**NB : **Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, j'ai fait deux autres fics sur Tokio Hotel. Elles sont **Yaoi**.

http://fic-miich.sky' _(Yaoi complexe entre les twins et Gustav)_

http://mal-et-fic.sky' _(les twins dans Harry Potter©)_

**/!\ : **Aucun des dialogues ou des évènements qui suiveront n'est réellement arrivé (excepté pour l'attaque des tours).

* * *

**. Prologue .**

Toutes les histoires commencent pareil, rien de nouveau sous la Lune, c'est toujours la même phrase qui revient. « Tout a commencé lorsque… ». Toutes les histoires commencent pareil, toutes sauf celle-ci. La mienne. Celle de plus de trois mille personnes. Notre histoire ne commence pas, elle se **termine** ici, par ces mots. Parce que ce récit rend notre fin tellement plus **réelle**, c'est comme avouer que c'est bien arrivé, que ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire cauchemar, que nous n'avons pas cru nos yeux alors qu'ils disaient bien la vérité. Entendu, lu, prononcé, le mot 'fin' provoque toujours un sentiment d'amertume, de frustration, de chute brutale: le retour dans le passé, reprendre notre vie comme elle était avant ce qui vient de se terminer. Et que ce passe-t-il lorsque c'est cette vie-là qui s'achève, qui s'envole seule, nous laissant en arrière? Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque c'est notre vie qui est barrée du mot 'fin' en lettres capitales? Doit-on oublier, passer à autre chose, sachant qu'autre chose signifie rien, le néant, le vide, la mort simple et éternelle; doit-on hurler dans le noir, attendre un secours qui ne viendra pas; doit-on perdre cet espoir qui symbolisait le fait d'être vivant; doit-on simplement oublier et se taire? Doit-on renoncer à cette vie terminée mais si inachevée, doit-on se battre pour elle le plus longtemps possible, tout en étant sûr qu'elle nous glissera des mains quoiqu'il arrive?

Ma fin, la mienne et celle de bien d'autres, m'a surpris le 11 septembre 2001. J'avais onze ans depuis précisément onze jours. Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, et c'est en me retournant dans ma tombe que je me souviens de ce jour. Mon corps n'en est plus un, mes membres sont fracassés, mon dos brisé, mes jambes écartelées, mon visage explosé, mes doigts arrachés. Le cours de ma vie s'est achevé brutalement contre le toit d'un des sept bâtiments du World Trace Center, un bâtiment anonyme s'élevant aux pieds des _Twin __Towers_. Il me faut encore remonter, deux semaines auparavant, pour que ce souvenir douloureux soit vraiment complet. Au fond, c'est la faute de mon beau-père.

**'Les garçons, j'ai pensé à ce que vous aviez dit, vous savez, l'histoire des vacances. . .'**

**'Comment ça, tu y as pensé?'** avait demandé Tom en ajustant sa casquette.

Tom était mon frère jumeau. Il était avec moi ce jour-là. Il était avec moi sur ce toit, sa jambe étrangement tordue le long de son épaule.

**'Cette histoire**** de voyage en Amérique, voir les Tours Jumelles****. . .'**

**'****Gordon,**** tu veux bien qu'on y aille?'** avais-je dit les yeux écarquillés: son petit sourire me rassurait.

**'Disons que j'ai quatre billets aller-retour pour dans une semaine, alors j'ai pensé à vous.'**

Son sourire réjoui, confiant, son rire grave et paternel, sa grande main moite claquant contre nos épaules. Georg secouait la tête pour replacer une mèche de cheveux, Gustav baissait la tête et fixait ses chaussures, les yeux brillants.

**'On avait dit qu'on faisait le plus de salles possible jusqu'en décembre, pourtant!'** avais-je remarqué en me jetant dans ses bras les yeux rieurs.

**'C'est vrai, mes gaillards, faudrait voir à devenir** _famous _**comme dirait Billy Joe****!'** avait-il répliqué avec un clin d'œil**. 'Mais les grandes stars savent aussi apprécier la vie.'**

Nous étions quatre garçons, mon frère, deux amis et moi; nous voulions la célébrité et le succès. Nous avions onze ans, et nos seuls managers et vigils étaient nos pères, lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas. Nous tentions juste de percer parmi ce monde de rockers anglophones, quatre petits allemands vaguement talentueux. Qui sait ce que nous avons raté? Nous avons préparé nos valises à la va-vite, discutant de nos promenades futures à Central Park, de tout ce que l'on allait voir et de tout ce que l'on allait aimer là-bas. Une scène dans l'avion; Tom enfoncé dans son siège avec le store du hublot baissé pour qu'il ne voie pas les nuages cotonneux, Georg le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux, ronflant dans son coussin, Gustav pianotant sur la Game Boy, et moi sirotant un jus d'orange avec mon mp3 sur les oreilles. Notre arrivée à Manhattan; quatre paires d'yeux tournés vers le Down Town, ébloui par le reflet du soleil éclatant contre les vitres teintées des buildings. Mon beau-père avait réservé trois chambres dans un grand hôtel en plein centre-ville, il était bien entendu du voyage. Ereintés par le décalage horaire, nous sommes restés toute une journée à dormir dans nos chambres respectives, moi avec mon frère, Gustav avec Georg, et Gordon dans une chambre voisine. Mon frère insistait pour que la télé reste allumée, même si toutes les chaînes étaient en anglais. Il me répétait que c'était '**son fond sonore**'. Le 11 septembre à 6h45 du matin, Gordon a frappé deux petits coups à notre porte, nous étions déjà prêts. Nous ne restions qu'une semaine, nos journées devaient être longues et chargées: nous commencions ce jour-là par un petit déjeuner dans un des restaurants d'une des _Twin __Towers_. Mauvaise, tellement mauvaise idée.


	2. C'est à côté !

**Auteur : **x-**L**olly-p_0_p©

**Note** Cette partie a été rédigée en même temps que le prologue. **M**e**r**c**i** pour les commentaires, j'suis contente que ça plaise à certaines malgré le caractère **A**ngst.

**/!\** Aucun des dialogues ou des évènements qui suivent n'est réellement arrivé (excepté pour l'attaque des tours).

* * *

**. Chapitre I . **

**7h30.** Nous entrons à la réception, c'est un océan de luxe, des plantes vertes partout, des miroirs en banderoles, des canapés en cuir, des tables basses en chêne massif; on dirait un hôtel six étoiles. J'ouvre la bouche et les yeux en grand, mon appareil photo pendu autour du coup, mes lunettes de soleil relevées sur ma tête, mon frère sur mes talons, les deux autres, un peu à la traine, s'extasient sur une borne d'incendie rouge vif. Gordon s'adresse dans un anglais correct à la réceptionniste, j'essaye de comprendre et de retenir vaguement. Mon frère observe dans le miroir le reflet d'une jeune femme debout de dos.

**'**_I made a __reservation__ for a table in the French restaurant, in the __name__ of __Trümper_**'** explique Gordon à la réceptionniste penchée sur son ordinateur.

**'**_Yes Sir, 102nd floor._**'**répond-elle sans lever la tête.

**'Les garçons! Appelez l'ascendeur, dépêchez-vous.' **nous lance Gordon en nous poussant dans le dos l'un après l'autre vers les grandes portes métalliques.

Nous montons les étages dans un grand ascenseur au revêtement de miroirs et de bois. Les boutons des étages s'alignent des deux côtés des portes, 110 en tout. Mon frère appuie sur le 110e bouton pour s'amuser, Gordon lui donne une petite tape sur le derrière de la tête et fronce les sourcils. Les portes coulissent, le restaurant s'étend devant nous; nous marchons jusqu'à une table que nous indique une serveuse. Je pousse Gustav pour m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, mais le vertige me saisit à la gorge dès le premier regard que je lance vers le bas. Le paysage ressemble à une maquette miniature. Je me recule et respire à fond, pris de nausées.

**'Ca va Bill?' **me demande Georg en secouant la tête d'un air nonchalant.

**'**_I'm__ fine_**.'**

Tom contemple le vide avec une fascination maladive, ses yeux restent fixés sur les rues perpendiculaires qui se dessinent en bas, elles font un demi-millimètre de largeur. Nous commandons, Gordon nous rappelle que nous devons nous dépêcher, mais même lui cède face à toutes les _tartines_, les _confitures_, les _petits pains_ que l'on nous sert – c'est un restaurant français, évidemment.

**'Alors, vous aimez Manhattan?'** demande Gordon en beurrant une _tartine grillée_.

**'**_Best city __ever_**.'** s'exclame Gustav en postillonnant de la _tarte à la framboise_.

**'****Und ****das ****Frühstücke ****ist** _parfait_**!'** confirme Tom en prenant de grands airs. **'Franchement Gordon, tu es génial de nous offrir ça.'**

**'****E****t puis je me dis que bientôt tout Manhattan sera à vos pieds. . .'**

**8h30.** Nous finissons doucement notre petit déjeuner. Après ça, visite intensive des étages supérieurs de la South Tower. Nous nous faufilons parmi les secrétaires et passons en revue les bureaux et les portes fermées. Gustav s'amuse à inaugurer tous les WC que nous croisons; il dit que ça l'amuse mais le petit-déjeuner français ne passe apparemment pas très bien.

**8h42.** Nous sommes redescendus au restaurant nous chiper des petits pots de confiture, Tom est assis sur une chaise et regarde une serveuse de tous ses yeux, je tends les mains vers les bacs à confitures et remplis mon sac à dos des pots miniatures, Gordon fait le guet, Georg s'observe dans une glace en secouant la tête et Gustav est enfermé dans les toilettes. Un grondement sourd, bruyant, assourdissant même, nous injure les tympans. Je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles et me tourne vers Gordon, affolé. Tom s'accroche à sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, Georg se retourne face à nous et se plaque dos contre miroir, et Gustav sort en trombe des toilettes et nous rejoint en courant.

**'GORDON!'** je hurle, m'entendant à peine.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre: une secousse horriblement violente ébranle tout l'étage. Je m'affale sur le ventre, tombant à la renverse et emportant avec moi les bacs à confiture, crevant certains pots et rependant de la confiture partout. Tom tombe avec sa chaise, nous nous retrouvons tous à plat ventre sur le sol. Les serveurs se jettent par terre et se réfugient sous les tables.

**'****TOM**** TOM TU VAS BIEN?!****'** je crie, essayant de me relever.

Une épaisse fumée noire envahit à vitesse grand V tout l'étage. Je suffoque et me mets de nouveau à plat ventre, respirant l'air frais qui reste près du sol. Gordon attrape ma main, j'attrape par réflexe les dreads de Tom et nous rampons jusqu'à la grande table du buffet. Tom a saisit Gustav par le T-shirt et Georg par le pied, nous soulevons la nappe et nous blottissons les uns contre les autres sous la longue table recouverte de fruits. Ici, la nappe a protégé l'air de la fumée et nous pouvons un peu mieux respirer. Près de nous, des éclats de voix, des appels à l'aide, des cris, des pleurs: les autres clients s'affolent et courent dans tous les sens, demandant ce qui se passe, la panique me gagne et je me mets à pleurer. J'ai perdu mon appareil photo dans ma chute, et mes lunettes ont disparu.

**'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!'** hurle Georg pour couvrir le bruit des cavalcades.

**'J'en sais rien!'** répond Gordon en toussant. **'Prenez vos écharpes dans vos sacs et mettez-les autour de votre visage!'**

Nous nous exécutons sans rien dire. Une fois parés du tissu, nous nous regardons, complètement perdus. Seul Gordon a conservé son sang-froid. Il nous prend les mains et les met toutes au milieu du petit cercle que nous formons, et nous les serrons toutes les unes contre les autres pour nous rassurer.

**'Tout va bien se passer, ça va aller les enfants.'**

**'Gordon, j'ai peur.'**

**'Moi aussi.'**

**'****Moi aussi j****'ai peur.' **

Nous nous serrons les uns contre les autres. Gordon nous regarde, plaque encore plus son écharpe contre le bas de son visage et articule, les yeux sérieux:

**'Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Vous ne bougez en aucun cas d'ici, c'est compris? Vous ne vous séparez pas, vous m'attendez, vous ne soulevez pas la nappe. D'accord?!'**

**'Oui, oui.'** répondons-nous en hochant la tête.

Il nous regarde une seconde sans bouger, inspire un grand coup et soulève la nappe pour se relever. Tom, Gustav, Georg et moi nous resserrons les uns contre les autres.

**'Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il s'est passé?' **demande Gustav.

**'Je crois que c'est une bombe.'** avoue Georg en baissant la tête.

**'Arrête! C'est pas une bombe!'** je crie, effaré.

**'Si, je crois que c'en est une. J'ai lu comment ça fait dans un livre, et ça fait comme ça.'**

Je me force à ne pas le croire. Ce n'était pas une bombe! Pas quand nous, on est là, au 102eme étage de la plus grande tour du monde! J'entends de l'autre côté de la nappe des gens hurler, ils se crient de ne pas bouger, de ne pas paniquer, de **'stay ****calm****'**. Je respire vite et fort. Tom sert un bras autour de mes épaules et pose sa joue contre mon front. Gordon téléphone en anglais, je ne comprends que la moitié de ce qu'il dit, même s'il parle très fort et en toussant. Sa voix tremble, je crois qu'il pleure nerveusement, il saccade ses mots. Je respire vite et fort, très fort.

**'LES GARCONS!'** hurle Gordon en soulevant la nappe.

Instantanément, un panache de fumée m'asphyxie, je peine pour trouver de l'air. Je ne vois plus rien, la fumée est noire et épaisse, elle me brûle les yeux et les poumons. Je me concentre sur la voix de mon beau-père qui nous appelle.

**'SORTEZ! SORTEZ, VITE!'**

Je me précipite au dehors en tenant toujours la main de mon frère, qui tient celle de Gustav, qui tient celle de Georg. Nous nous accrochons les uns aux autres, nous saisissons nos avant-bras entiers pour avoir une meilleure prise. Je me heurte à Gordon qui me prend par le bras et me tire contre un mur. Georg se fait bousculer par une grande femme qui court, il tombe sur les genoux et suffoque en pleurant. Gordon me lâche et le prend dans ses bras, le supportant pour aller plus vite. Il se dirige vers un petit coin, derrière une grande plante verte, et nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Les genoux de Georg se sont éraflés contre le tapis, il saigne.

**'Ecoutez, c'est très important ce qui se passe. J'ai appelé le 911, ils disent que c'est peut être un avion qui s'est écrasé contre la deuxième tour, celle juste à côté de nous. Tout va bien, notre tour est intacte, c'est juste l'impact qui a fait tremblé les fenêtres! La fumée vient de la tour d'à côté, tout va bien, d'accord?'**

**'Un avion qui s'est écrasé dans le World Trace Center?!'** Tom hurle en se mettant à pleurer.

**'Les secours disent qu'on ne doit pas bouger, on ne doit pas bouger, d'accord?'**

**'Je veux sortir!'** je gémis.

**'On ne peut pas descendre, les ascenseurs sont bloqués par la fumée, les escaliers sont bondés par les**** gens des**** étages inférieurs. On doit juste attendre, tout va bien, la tour n'a rien.'**

Sa voix se veut rassurante, mais son visage fatigué et couvert de poussière n'aide pas à nous calmer.

**'Soit on reste ici et on attend que tout rentre dans l'ordre, soit on se retrouve coincés dans les escaliers et on risque de se perdre de vue!'** crie-t-il d'un air fâché.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, contre mon frère.

**'Je veux sortir, Gordon, je veux partir d'ici. . .'**


	3. Panique à bord

**Auteur : **x-**L**olly-p_0_p©

**Note :** L'introduction du début de la fin est dans ce chapitre xD

**/!\** Aucun des dialogues ou des évènements qui suivent n'est réellement arrivé (excepté l'attaque des tours).

* * *

**. Chapitre II .**

**'Je sais, je sais bien bonhomme, je sais. On va sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une question de temps : on attend que les autres soient sortis, ceux qui sont en dessous de nous, et ensuite ce sera notre tour, d'accord ?' **

Je renifle. Gustav se met à tousser.

**'Et pour la fumée ?'** demande Tom.

**'On va retourner sous la table.' **

**'Et les gens autour de nous, pourquoi ils crient, pourquoi ils courent ?' **

**'Ils ont peur, c'est tout, mais bientôt les secours vont appeler et tout expliquer sur le haut-parleur. Vous retournez sous la table, et vous m'attendez, je vais aller aider le personnel à calmer tout le monde.' **

**'Reste avec nous !' **je crie, terrifié à l'idée que Gordon nous laisse seuls.

Il s'approche de moi et me tapote la joue.

**'Tout ira bien.' **

Il se retourne et disparaît dans la fumée et toussant, son écharpe plaquée contre sa bouche et son nez. Tom me tire par le bras vers la grande table de buffet, on se recroqueville de nouveau dessous, et on attend dans le silence.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Gordon reparait, soulevant la nappe et se glissant avec nous. Nous l'interrogeons du regard, Georg ne pleure plus mais ses genoux saignent encore.

**'C'est apparemment bien un avion. Un avion ! J'y crois pas. Un accident, un avion si bas. . .' **

**'On sort quand ?**' je demande en reniflant.

**'Bientôt, bientôt.'** répond-il d'un air distrait.

Tom baisse son écharpe de sur son nez pour parler plus distinctement.

**'Et la tour à côté, il y a des gens dedans ?' **

Silence gêné. Je regarde Gordon d'un air insistant.

**'Oui. Autant qu'ici.' **

**'Et ils sont morts ?!'** je demande.

**'Je ne sais pas Bill, on ne peut pas savoir ! Les secours font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous sortir de là.' **

**'Les escaliers sont toujours bondés ?' **

**'Maintenant ils sont fermés : interdiction de les utiliser pour l'instant, une femme s'est fait étouffée dans la mêlée.' **

Je me mords les lèvres.

**'Alors on reste là ?' **

**'On reste là, et on attend. Il ne va rien se passer.' **

**9h00. **Nous sommes toujours sous la table, on entend les gens parler, certains pleurent doucement, mais le restaurant est calme, les gens sont immobiles, nous attendons tous de pouvoir sortir. Je me sens comme enfermé, piégé comme un rat, obligé de rester là et d'attendre, de m'imaginer des hommes, des femmes agonisants dans la deuxième _Twin Tower_.

**9h03. **Un bruit de moteurs ronfle soudain au loin. Je me tourne vers Gordon, mon cœur accélère. Nous nous regardons dans le silence alors que le bruit de moteur s'approche. Une femme se met à crier.

**'**_OH MY GOD ! OH MY GOOD !_**' **

Une secousse. Mille fois plus violente, plus ressentie que la première. Je bascule en avant, me cogne contre la table, Tom se renverse en arrière, s'effondre sur moi, Georg heurte violement Gustav qui s'étale contre un des pieds de la table et perd connaissance. Gordon tombe en avant aussi, roule sur le côté et se fait coupé de plein fouet dans sa chute par un mur. Il gémit de douleur parmi les hurlements qui emplissent soudain la grande salle. Des hurlements, assourdissants, des** '**_Oh my God_**' **qui fusent en désordre, des pleurs, des supplications ; les gens se mêlent pour se réfugier contre les murs qui tremblent autant que le sol, tout l'étage semble suspendu à des cordages, comme si tout allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Je ferme les yeux fort, très fort, le plus fort possible, et je murmure **'Je vous en prie. . . Non, non.' **Je me redresse, Gustav est toujours inconscient, face contre terre, Georg se tient le genou dans les mains et ses doigts dégoulinent de sang, Tom se relève en sursaut et se met à crier, et Gordon, sonné par sa chute et sa rencontre avec le mur, rampe jusqu'à nous.

**'Cette fois, je crois bien que c'est pas à côté.' **

Je gémis et me blottis contre lui, paniqué. J'ai peur, j'ai peur. Les gens continuent de crier, de pleurer.

**'**_Oh nooo. Oh nooo ! Nooo_**' **

**'**_OH SHIT ! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT !_**' **

**'**_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ?!_**'**

**'**_Please help me !_**'**


	4. Pendant qu'il est trop tard

**Auteur : **x-**L**olly-p_0_p

**Note** : Voici les premiers aperçus de ce qui se passe dans une tour en feu.. pas gai pas gai. La partie qui suit commence vraiment à être hard. Préparez les mouchoirs TxT Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux. Hésitez pas à en remettre pour vous défouler sur moi !

**/!\ **Aucun des dialogues ou des événements qui suivent n'est réellement arrivé (excepté l'attaque des tours).

* * *

**. Chapitre III .**

Je plaque mes mains contre mes oreilles, je ne peux plus entendre. Je ne peux plus écouter. Je réalise que je n'ai mal nulle part, et je remercie Dieu pour ça. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas une bombe, faites que je sois toujours en vie, faites que Tom aille bien. Je le cherche des yeux, j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait mal, où es-tu Tom, où es-tu ?!

**'Bill ! Bill viens, dépêche-toi !' **

J'ouvre les yeux, tiré de mon état de semi-conscience. Je me redresse, la fumée me prend à la gorge, je plaque mon écharpe de nouveau contre mon nez et la serre autour de mon cou, pour qu'elle tienne toute seule. J'essaye d'aider Gordon à porter Gustav jusqu'à un coin, on l'allonge là avec Georg, Gordon a déchiré le bas de son pantalon et lui a fais un garrot de fortune à la cuisse. Georg est pâle, si pâle et tout calme, son front est trempé de sueur, ses dents claquent malgré la chaleur suffocante. Je lui caresse le front de ma main moite, et suit Gordon avec Tom pour déblayer les débris de tables et de chaises. Je marche sur une pomme pulvérisée, j'évite bananes et raisin écrasés, je commence à avoir la nausée. Certaines personnes se sont cassé des bras, des jambes pendant la secousse, certains os crèvent la peau et sortent d'un air triomphant de quelque jambe… Je vomis, appuyé contre un pilier au fond de la salle, et rejoins Tom qui redresse une table renversée.

**'On va mourir, pas vrai ?' **dit-il quand j'arrive.

**'Je ne sais pas.' **

**'Moi je sais.'** continue-t-il d'un air concentré, écartant d'un coup de pied un plateau tout tordu. **'Réfléchis, un avion s'est crashé dans la tour juste à côté, et vingt minutes après c'est notre tour : c'est forcément un deuxième avion. Et on est au dessus de la zone l'impact, ce qui veut dire que le feu va se propager jusqu'en haut, jusqu'à nous.' **

**'Peut être pas. Peut être que Dieu veut qu'on vive, qu'il va nous sauver.' **

Mon frère lève son pauvre visage triste vers moi et me regarde, comme s'il avait pitié.

**'Dieu n'existe pas. Et s'il existait, il ne nous aiderait pas, parce que c'est lui qui a créé les hommes, et que pour ça faut forcément être sadique.' **

Je réfléchis sur ce qu'il vient de dire, dépaillant une chaise pour la jeter par la fenêtre. C'est ce que tout le monde fait : jeter les meubles par la fenêtre pour nous donner plus de place. Qu'on ne se blesse pas avec des chaises amputées ou des pieds de tables pointus. Je regarde par la grande baie vitrée et me rend à l'évidence malgré la fumée toujours dense : c'est forcément un deuxième avion. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un avion dans une tour ?

Je m'assois par terre et écoute un homme d'âge mûr au téléphone avec le 911.

**'**_No, nobody's seriously injured. There's a kid who's bleeding and another one who's unconscious. But they seem to be ok so far. Look, I don't care what you're trying to do ! I want you to rescue us ! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW ?! MANAGE YOURSELF, SENT AN HELICOPTER OR SOMETHING ! Fuck you. I'm calm. I'm VERY calm._**' **

Je le regarde, exténué. Je voudrais mourir maintenant. Juste, mourir et aller au paradis, quelque part d'autre qu'ici, n'importe où. J'ai tellement peur, et finalement, on s'y habitue, à la peur. Gordon a disparu. Tom est assis près de Gustav et Georg. Je le rejoins avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste. J'entends les flammes qui crépitent à côté de nous, on a ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer, la fumée rentre mais au moins elle ressort.

**'Les secours veulent juste qu'on se taisent et qu'on reste calmes.'** je dis à Tom.

**'Oui. Gustav ne va pas bien, il ne se réveille pas. Et Georg est à semi-conscient.' **

Je les regarde tous les deux. Georg est livide, pâle comme la mort, suant. Je m'approche de lui et lui retire son T-shirt. Gustav est brûlant, je le retourne un peu, histoire de le mettre sur le côté. Je soupire. Je n'ai que onze ans, merde ! Je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Gordon reparait enfin avec un petit flacon dans la main. Il s'agenouille près de nous et ouvre la main pour me montrer le flacon de plastique orange.

**'De l'aspirine. Pour Georg. Peut être que ça soulagera un peu son genou.' **

Je hausse les épaules. Pendant que Gordon se penche sur Georg pour lui faire avaler quelques comprimés, je lance un regard circulaire à la pièce. Mon regard survole la fenêtre, ce que je vois m'horrifie. Je me redresse sur mon séant et me mets à hurler à pleins poumons, de toutes mes forces. Gordon se tourne vers moi, ainsi que tous les autres, et tous se retournent vers l'endroit que je fixe. Depuis la deuxième tour fumante et vacillante, des dizaines de gens agitent des tissus de couleurs aux fenêtres, avant de sauter dans le vide. Certains sont aux derniers étages de la tour, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur. Je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps, crie à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, tant cette vision me bouleverse et creuse des sillons au plus profond de mon âme. Gordon me serre dans ses bras, ainsi que Tom, les gens, le visage noir de poussière et de fumée, portent leurs mains à leur bouche et verse une larme silencieuse pour cet enfant qui comprend enfin qu'il est destiné à mourir aujourd'hui.

**'**_Poor__ kid._**'** soupire une dame en hochant la tête.

**'**_We're all gonna die. We're gonna die, all of us ! Fire men don't care about us, they'll save the others, I know ! We can't just stay here and wait for death, FOR GOD SAKE ! _**' **

Je me tourne vers cette voix grave et profonde et regarde l'homme qui vient de crier ça, son ton est suraigu, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, il a l'air d'un forcené. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Il se met à courir vers la grande baie, je me redresse et crie :

**'Mach nicht das ! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN !' **

Son corps leste et mou disparaît de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et alors que trois ou quatre hommes se précipitent pour le regarder tomber, je ferme les yeux et imagine sa silhouette s'écrasant contre le trottoir. Je fonds en larmes dans les bras de Tom, quelques femmes se mettent à pleurer aussi, certains autres font un signe de croix, complètement choqués et confus.

**'Non, il vient pas de sauter, il a pas sauter du 102e étage d'une tour.' **murmure Tom près de moi.

**'Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?!' **je demande en essuyant rageusement mes joues. **'On va attendre que les gens sautent un par un, comme ça sans rien faire ?!' **

Tom se tourne vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule, les yeux sombres. Gordon fait les cent pas ; une fille d'environ dix-sept ans vomit dans un plat d'ananas confit, ce qui semble être sa mère sanglote dans les bras de son mari. Les gens sont en petits groupes, par famille, silencieux. Nous attendons sans savoir quoi attendre. Depuis la Tour Nord, des gens continuent de se jeter dans le vide, cet état de qui-vive est insoutenable pour eux. La fumée brouille toujours ma vue, mais j'arrive mieux à respirer. Soudain, une explosion retentit dans la Tour Nord, un panache de flammes ronge quelques étages et la fumée qui s'en dégage souffle en ligne directe sur nous. Je tousse et ferme les yeux, les gens s'aplatissent contre le sol. J'entends un homme passer un appel à ce qui me semble être sa femme. Il est en larmes, et je l'entends clairement faire ses adieux.

**'**_I wanted to talk with you one last time sweetie. . . I know, I know it's hard, but you have to be strong, to stay strong, ok ? I'll be here, I'll be with you forever, but now I have to go, I have to leave you now. I love you, sweetheart. I love you._**' **

Je le regarde tristement. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir. Je n'arrive presque plus à réaliser la peur qui me scie en deux. La peur de voir finir ma vie. Non, non ! Je n'ai que onze ans ! Georg se met à gémir, il est tout blanc, tout livide ; je crois qu'il a mal. Gustav a repris connaissance, il se masse le crâne.

**'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'** demande-t-il comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil.

**'Un avion s'est écrasé contre notre tour aussi, on va brûler vif ou attendre que tout s'effondre.'** répond Tom d'un air nonchalant.

Gustav étouffe un cri et baisse la tête. Nous sommes tous anéantis, destinés à la mort. Je crois. Je ne dirai pas que je suis encore un enfant, que je n'ai rien vécu, rien connu ; ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai beau avoir onze ans, ma vie n'a été faite jusqu'ici que de problèmes à régler, d'injustices à combattre, de vérités à encaisser. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais ce que la mort apporte, ce que la douleur représente, ce que la peur détruit, je réfléchis plutôt que j'agis, contrairement à beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge. Je ne me sens pas vraiment plus mûre, juste moins con.

**'J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal merde.' **

**'Ca va aller Georg, reste calme d'accord ? Bouge pas trop.' **Conseille Gordon en l'immobilisant par le bras.

**'J'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal.' **

Sa voix est vide, elle résonne, flèche qui me transperce de toutes parts. Je ressens sa souffrance en regardant son genoux déboité, ensanglanté, je regarde sa sueur qui coule le long de son cou, ses cheveux collants, son visage poussiéreux, son regard morbide, et c'est comme si sa souffrance venait, venait en moi.

**'Bill, viens.'** me demande Georg, les yeux suppliants.

Je me lève, quitte les bras de mon frère en m'appuyant sur son épaule. Je lui lance un regard et m'avance vers mon ami qui semble prêt à s'évanouir. Ses lèvres tremblent.

**'Georg, reste calme d'accord ? Sois calme.' **

**'Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, je ne peux même plus bouger.' **me dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il tousse violement, son visage se tordant dans une grimace de douleur.

**'Bill, écoute, je peux pas rester comme ça.' **

**'Tout va bien aller maintenant, on va te redonner de l'aspirine et tu. . .' **

**'Arrête.'** me coupe-t-il en levant la main.

Je le regarde, la bouche encore ouverte. Ses sourcils tremblent, tous ses pores laissent s'échapper d'énormes gouttes de sueur.

**'Tu sais bien qu'on va mourir, tu le sais pas vrai ? C'est un avion, on est au dessus de l'avion, les escaliers sont forcément détruits, la fumée s'intensifie, on va mourir étouffés.' **

**'Mais Georg, il y a encore une chance que. . .'** je ne finis pas ma phrase, me rendant bien compte qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire à propos de l'espoir.

**'Peut être que tu t'en sortiras. Mais moi je suis blessé, je ne sens plus ma jambe, je ne peux plus marcher. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici, et j'ai trop mal maintenant.' **

Sa voix grave me trouble, je baisse les yeux. Il semble décidé mais si faible, si vulnérable. Je sens dans ses moindres mots la terreur qui l'anime, je sens à quel point il a mal à l'intérieur, de savoir que nous n'avons plus aucune issue.


	5. Nous voulons tous mourir

**Auteur :** x-**L**olly-p_0_p

**Note :** Appels téléphoniques... En souvenir de ceux (notamment Mr Cosgrove) qui appelaient le 911 pendant que les tour s'effondraient. 

**/!\** Aucun des dialogue ou des événements qui suivent n'a réellement existé (excepté l'attaque des tours)

**

* * *

**

**. Chapitre IV .**

**'Je voudrais appeler ma Maman.' **

**'Je vais te chercher le téléphone de Gordon.'** je dis en me retournant déjà.

Il m'attrape par la manche et s'approche de moi doucement, pour chuchoter.

**'Ensuite, tu me tueras.' **

**'QUOI ?!'** je crie à voix basse, me reculant violemment.

'**Bill, j'ai treize ans. Je ne peux plus endurer ça.'**

Je m'accroche à ses épaules et recommence à pleurer, mon corps agité de spasmes incontrôlables.

**'Je ne peux pas. . . Ge-Georg, noon. . . Je ne peux pas.' **

Il ne dit rien, je m'éloigne pour aller chercher un téléphone. Gordon est en train de discuter avec le personnel du restaurant, il agite les bras et ses tempes battent nerveusement.

**'Gordon ?'** j'appelle d'une petite voix.

**'QUOI ?!'** hurle-t-il en se tournant vers moi. '**Oh, Bill ! Excuse-moi Bill, je.. je suis désolé. Comment tu te sens ?' **

**'Comment je dois me sentir, à ton avis ? Je voudrais ton téléphone, Georg veut appeler sa Maman.' **

**'Sa.. Sa Maman ? Oui, d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite bonhomme.' **

Il crache quelque chose en anglais à une serveuse et me pousse doucement dans le dos pour m'amener jusqu'à Georg qui gémit les yeux mi-clos. Tom est assis par terre et tripote le tapis. Parfois, un vague bruit de sirène retentit, on entend une faible explosion dans l'autre tour ou bien au dessous de nous, l'odeur âcre et aride du fer qui fond nous donne la chair de poule. Gordon s'agenouille à côté de Georg et lui tend son téléphone, puis lui caresse la tête d'un air las.

**'Cinq minutes chacun, je n'ai presque plus de crédit. Et merde !'** jure-t-il en frappant contre le miroir. **'Cinq minutes pour toi aussi Gustav, d'accord ? Les jumeaux, on appellera votre mère ensuite.' **

Je hoche la tête et m'assoit entre les jambes de mon frère, entourant son cou de mes bras repliés. Je respire son odeur mélangée à celle de l'incendie, et j'embrasse sa peau avec avidité, elle est toujours si douce et si sucrée, malgré la couche de crasse et de poussière qui la salie. Je me redresse et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes, mouillant ses joues de mes larmes. Il me caresse la tête doucement. Je chuchote à répétition **'Protège-moi, protège-moi. . .' **

**'****Mutti****.' **Dit Georg dans le mobile, des larmes montant en lui dès qu'il entend la voix de sa mère. **'****Mutti****, je t'en prie, ne pose pas de questions, laisse-moi parler, je n'ai que cinq minutes. Tu as vu les infos ? Non ? Bon, alors écoute-moi bien attentivement. Je suis dans une des tours du World Trade Center, on s'est fait heurtés par un avion ****Mutti****. Il y a de la fumée partout, j'ai le genou déboité, je saigne, la fumée est atroce, la chaleur est suffocante. ****Mutti**** écoute-moi, non JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! Je dois raccrocher, je dois te dire au revoir Mutti. Ecoute, allume la télé, regarde n'importe quelle chaîne, ça doit être partout. Je t'aime Mutti, je t'aime. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague, on est coincés à l'intérieur, on est trop haut pour descendre. Adieu Mutti, arrête de crier, je t'aime, au revoir. Au revoir.' **

Je l'observe, essayant de lui transmettre par mes yeux brillants de larmes toute la compassion que je ressens à cet instant. Il raccroche et reste comme ça, immobile, quelques secondes, à regarder le téléphone. Il le tend à Gustav, qui le saisit, se passe la main sur les cheveux et nous regarde comme s'il cherchait quoi dire. Il compose le numéro, autour, le crépitement des flammes s'intensifie, l'incendie gagne du terrain vers le haut.

**'Franzie ! Franzie c'est Gus. Oui, t'inquiète pas je vais très bien ! Oui je sais pour les deux Tours. Non, t'inquiète pas, je suis à l'autre bout de la ville, je vais bien, je suis en sécurité. Oui, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller je vais bien, je n'ai rien d'accord ? Non j'ai pas le temps de parler à Papi, c'est pas mon téléphone. Non, le bruit c'est rien, c'est juste les voitures. Oui allez, t'inquiète pas je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, toi et les parents. Oublis pas de leur dire ! Non, tout va bien, je vais bien. J'appelais juste comme ça. Oui, au revoir, à bientôt. Je t'aime grande sœur, au revoir.' **

Une boule, une énorme boule me bloque la respiration, dans ma gorge serrée. J'ai mal pour lui, mal pour tous ces gens qui sont pendus à leur téléphone, en larmes. Deux filles secouent des mouchoirs de couleurs aux fenêtres. Je regarde l'étendue de buildings, et mon souffle se coupe, la fumée est brûlante, aride, elle assèche mes poumons, je tousse : nous toussons tous dans le restaurant. Gordon nous regarde et murmure quelques mots que je ne saisis pas.

**'Gordon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'** demande Tom, plutôt calme. **'On pourrait essayer de faire un système de cordages pour faire descendre quelqu'un par la fenêtre, nan ?' **

**'Un cordage qui soit aussi long que la tour est haute ?'** réplique Gordon en hochant la tête. **'Et puis, dehors l'air doit être encore plus irrespirable, et puis si la personne se cogne contre l'immeuble, entre dans le trou qu'a du faire l'avion. . . Non, on est coincés les enfants.' **

**'Alors on attend juste ?' **

**'Je suis tellement désolé mes bonhommes, tellement désolé. C'est ma faute, tout ça c'est ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû vous emmener ici, jamais. . .' **

**'Arrête ! C'est nous qu'on voulait venir !' **je crie d'une voix aiguë en me jetant dans ses bras.

Derrière moi, Tom me tapote le dos doucement. Je n'en peux plus. Georg m'appelle de sa voix brisée, faible. Je tombe à genoux en face de lui ; Gordon retourne avec le personnel qui hurle en anglais à côté, Tom fait les cent pas en mangeant une fraise. Gustav a les yeux fermés, il essaye peut-être de se reposer, de penser à autre chose.

**'Bill, je te le demande comme un service. J'ai trop mal.' **

**'Tu vas y arriver. Je refuse que tu fasses ça, abandonne pas Georg, m'abandonne pas.'** je supplie en saisissant ses mains. **'Zusammen, in das Musik und das Leben, für immer.'**

C'était notre pacte. Il me sourit tristement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une femme se met debout sur la table du buffet et nous surplombe avec un air de furie : son mascara a complètement coulé, ses cheveux sont défaits et crépus par la fumée, ils se dressent un peu partout. Elle me fait peur comme une sorcière, je détourne la tête. Elle s'époumone en anglais, je ne comprends pas son accent, il est trop marqué. Elle saute à terre, trois hommes esquissent des gestes pour l'attraper, mais elle saute de côté et se précipite vers la fenêtre. Elle s'y assoit, les pieds dans le vide ; je la regarde, mes yeux sont fixés sur elle, je suis tétanisé. Elle se tourne vers moi, me regarde d'un air furibond, ses yeux s'adoucissent et elle me sourit, un sourire vide et désespéré, un sourire d'au revoir.

**'**_That's the way I prefer to die, I don't wanna end burnt or crushed._**' **souffle-t-elle.

**'**_You're gonna crush yourself on the ground, down there !_**'** s'écrie une femme blonde au fond de la salle.

**'**_Yes_**' **répond l'autre en se redressant pour sauter. **'**_That's a fucking cool way to die, and at least I would have chosen it._**' **

Elle rit nerveusement et se laisse tomber en arrière. Inconsciemment, je lui crie de ne pas le faire, comme par réflexe, alors que je la vois disparaître, je m'écrie :

**'SPRING NICHT !' **

Une boule de plomb s'abat contre mon ventre, je m'agenouille par terre comme un fusillé et mes lèvres tremblent toutes seules. Mon regard est fixé dans le vide. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire ce que je ressens : je ne ressens plus. C'est comme lorsque la vie d'un condamné à mort s'arrête lorsque la sentence est prononcée, et non pas lorsqu'elle est exécutée. C'est pour avoir moins mal, pour moins ressentir la douleur et la peur, cette peur horrible qui me scie en deux, c'est pour mourir sans cris, mourir sans vouloir vivre encore, qu'on oublie le passé pour ne pas imaginer d'avenir. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette vivacité dans ses gestes… Comment oublier cette jeune femme dont le nom me restera inconnu pour l'éternité ? Comment ne pas être bouleversé par les regards suppliants de ces familles qui ne souhaiteraient à présent que mourir vite et ensemble ? L'attente de la mort est bien pire que la mort elle-même. Tom me sert dans ses bras, ma douce bouée de secours, ma famille, ce frère avec qui j'ai vécu et avec qui je veux mourir ; comme tous les autres : vite et sans douleur. J'ai quelque part accepté ma mort. Puisqu'il faut partir, au moins faire la première page des journaux, au moins mourir en martyr, rester dans les mémoires. Je me retourne vers Tom et pose ma joue contre la sienne, ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment. Le dernier peut-être, qui sait ? Chaque seconde pourrait être la dernière. Chaque cri pourrait résonner à l'infini parmi les débris. Il me semble entendre les hurlements dans la tour à côté, il me semble sentir la chaire brûlée, et voir ces visages tordus par la douleur, ces visages qui implorent la mort. Et il me semble que je meurs avec eux.


	6. La onzième Fin

**Auteur :** x-**L**olly-p_0_p

**Note :** C'est le dernier chapiiiitre hahaaa. Amusez-vous hein surtout xD

**/!\ **Aucun des dialogues ou événements qui suivent n'a réellement existé (excepté l'attaque des tours)

* * *

**. Chapitre V .**

**'Tout ira bien Bill' **me chuchote mon frère**. 'On restera ensemble et tout ira bien.'**

**'Tu. . . Tu me quitteras pas hein ? Tu partiras pas comme ça, tu mourras pas avant moi hein ?' **

**'Non, t'inquiète pas je te laisserai pas, on partira ensemble et on arrivera là où on doit aller ensemble, d'accord ? Tout ira bien parce qu'on restera toujours ensemble.' **

Je le serre contre moi, j'aimerais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu faire, ou dire, qui lui a fait du mal. Je voudrais l'embrasser, je voudrais qu'on ne devienne plus qu'un, pour être sur de toujours rester avec lui, je voudrais être dans ses bras comme ça, avoir son odeur tout partout autour de moi et rester là, comme ça à attendre la mort, à attendre de crever, de devoir dire adieu au soleil qui se lève et aux nuages qui défilent, adieu à Maman et à mes amis que je ne reverrai jamais, qui ne me pleureront peut être pas. Et Maman, qui va devoir enterrer les trois hommes de sa vie… Pardonne-moi Maman, d'avoir été là quand il ne fallait pas. Pardonne-moi d'avoir rêvé de voyager, pardonne-moi de t'abandonner comme ça, sans prévenir, de partir trop loin pour tes bras, même si je voudrais rester, tu croiras peut-être que c'est ma faute. Et Dieu sait que les absents ont toujours tort, une fois que je serai mort alors tu auras raison. Ne me hais pas, d'en haut je te verrai et je ne voudrais pas voir ça.

**'Mes bonhommes, vous voulez. . . appeler Maman ?' **

**'Non' **répond Tom en me lâchant.** 'Non, je veux pas dire au revoir, je veux pas admettre qu'il faut dire adieu Gordon, je peux pas dire adieu à ma Maman, c'est pas possible, c'est avouer que je vais mourir, qu'on va tous mourir, et. . . et. . .' **

Je pose ma main contre sa nuque et baisse les yeux. Je comprends. Avouer qu'on va mourir, rendre ça plus réel encore, compter encore plus précisément les secondes.

**9h35**. Gordon est au téléphone avec Maman, il pleure nerveusement, et ces larmes que je vois couler le long de ses joues me semblent étrangères à sa façon d'être. Gordon est en quelque sorte ma grande idole, musicien et père de substitution, il est celui à qui je voudrais ressembler… Plus tard. Je laisse échapper un gloussement moqueur : il n'y aura pas de plus tard. Je cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras, m'accroche à ses épaules et pleure de toutes mes forces. J'entends ma mère au bout du fil qui hurle, qui crie et qui supplie, et je l'entends avoir peur. Je l'entends paniquer.

**'Gordon ! Gordon !' **

**'Je suis là ma chérie, je suis là.' **

**'Dis-moi que c'est une blague, dis-moi que toi et les enfants n'êtes pas dans ce gratte-ciel, que vous allez bien, dis-moi merde. Non, non, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Dis-moi que ça va, MERDE ! Gordon !' **

**'Simone, arrête, arrête c'est pas la peine de t'énerver d'accord ? Je veux que tu restes calme, tout va bien aller, t'inquiète pas.' **

**'QUOI, TU VEUX QUE JE NE M'INQUIETE PAS ?! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!'** hurle ma mère dans le combiné.

Je me recroqueville encore plus contre la poitrine de Gordon qui me soutient d'un bras.

**'Non mais c'est un véritable cauchemar. Non, pire. PIRE, tu entends ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, hein, tu me dis ce que je fais ?!' **

**'J'en sais rien, merde à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! JE suis à l'intérieur avec les enfants, JE vais crever, putain ! Si tu paniques et que tu me gueules dessus, ça va m'énerver rapidement !' **

**'Gordon, j'espère que les enfants t'entende pas.'**

Il me regarde et pose une main sur mon oreille, plaquant ma joue contre son torse. Puis il hurle dans le téléphone :

**'TU VAS PAS BIENTOT ARRETER DE ME FAIRE CHIER ?!' **

Je me presse contre lui et tremble de tous mes membres, les yeux dans le vide. Ne penser à rien, ne penser à rien, surtout ne penser à rien.

**'Bon écoute, écoute Simone, je suis désolée. Je crois que ça va bientôt couper. Les gamins refusent de te parler, ils veulent pas dire adieu tu comprends.' **

**'Passe-les-moi. Immédiatement.' **

Je lève les yeux et tends la main. Le combiné plaqué contre mon oreille, j'entends le souffle rapide de ma mère et j'essaye de parler. En vain.

**'Bill ? Tom ?' **

**'Maman. . .' **

**'Mon Dieu, mon chéri. Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça. . . est-ce que ça va ?' **

**'Non.' **

**'Non, non. Non, bien sur que non. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu. . .' **

**'Dieu ne fera rien, pas la peine de l'appeler : j'ai déjà essayé.' **

**'Mon chéri, mon petit amour écoute-moi, je t'aime d'accord ? Ecoute, écoute-moi. . .' **

J'entends qu'elle pleure, elle pleure et ses mots se noient dans ses larmes. Je baisse la tête.

**'C'est pas grave que je meure.' **

**'Qu-quoi. . . ? ****Ooh, oh Bill, oh mon Dieu Bill. . .' **

**'C'est pas si grave que ça. Je serai avec Tom et Gordon, et puis Gus' et Georg. Ca va aller.' **

**'Bill. . .' **

**'Oui, oui ça ira, j'irai bien je serai pas tout seul. P'is on se retrouvera bientôt. Autre part.' **

**'Ca.. ça va aller, ça ira. . .' **

**'Tout ira bien. T'inquiète pas.' **

**'Bill. . . Je t'aime mon petit ange. Je t'adore, d'accord ?' **

**'Non, dis pas adieu. Je veux pas.' **

Je tends le téléphone à mon frère en secouant la tête : j'ai pas envie, non, je dirai pas au revoir. Tom se racle la gorge et passe le dos de sa main sur son front poussiéreux. Il reste silencieux quelques temps, Maman doit lui parler. Puis il me regarde, comme s'il ne me voyait pas, et dit simplement :

**'Tout sera bientôt fini Maman. T'auras plus à avoir peur, ce sera passé.' **

Il raccroche. Ou bien c'est le téléphone qui coupe, je sais pas trop. Gordon nous serre tous les deux dans ses bras. Le silence qui semble succéder à cet appel téléphone est meurtrier, lourd, lourd, tellement lourd à supporter. Tom a raison : bientôt, tout sera fini. Tout sera passé, et la peur sera partie. Laissant place à la mort.

**9h50. **Tom, Gordon, Gustav et moi sommes assis devant la fenêtre, sur le petit rebord. La vitre nous sépare du vide. Georg s'est évanoui il y a quelques minutes, il semble dormir. Nous ne nous occupons pas de lui, parce que l'on sait que de toute façon on va mourir. Au moins il ne sentira pas le feu lui brûler la chaire, ou le plafond lui tomber dessus. Quelque part, je l'envie.

Les pompiers sont au téléphone avec le personnel du restaurant : ils semblent essayer de nous atteindre par les escaliers. Tout le monde se tait et écoute leur voix dans le téléphone de l'accueil : ils parlent et c'est le seul contact que nous avons avec ce qui est extérieur à ce restaurant. Je n'ai plus peur. J'ai quelque part accepté la mort. C'est une évidence, nous allons mourir. Tom serre ma main, il contemple la ville et son visage pensif est magnifique dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Il tape contre le carreau à intervalles réguliers, du bout de sa chaussure. Gustav a les yeux fermés, et semble simplement attendre le coup fatal. Nous attendons tous. J'ai compté : nous sommes soixante-douze personnes ici, aux différents coins de la salle, appuyés contre leurs murs ou accoudés aux fenêtres. Certains mangent, d'autres sont aux cuisines du restaurant et font bouillir des pâtes, histoire de s'occuper. De ne pas y penser. Soixante-douze personnes, et nous sommes seulement quatre enfants. Les gens nous regardent avec un mélange de tristesse et de pitié.

Un gros bourdonnement, sourd et puissant. Un craquement qui résonne et soudain le plafond qui s'abaisse du côté droit de la salle, pour s'écraser contre le sol. Une dizaine de personnes sont automatiquement écrasés. Des hurlements, déchirants, horribles, retentissent à mes oreilles. Cette fois, c'est la fin. Georg disparaît sous un bureau de l'étage supérieur qui s'affaisse sur lui, je ne distingue dans la fumée que son sang qui gicle un peu partout.

Je ne réfléchis pas, je serre dans ma main celle de Tom, et me jette par la fenêtre, brisant la vitre et m'envolant de l'autre côté des carreaux. Je contemple le ciel en tombant, mon cœur remontant dans ma gorge et mes doigts écrasant ceux de mon frère. Je ferme les yeux, j'entends Tom qui soupire. Le vent fouette mes joues, malmène mes cheveux. Nous dégringolons, des siècles peut-être, tous les deux main dans la main. Au dessus de moi, les étages s'écroulent les uns après les autres, comme un château de cartes qui s'abat. Les sirènes comme fond sonore, les hurlements comme voix-off.

Qui peut dire ce qui nous serait arrivé ? Si.. si ? Si ces deux avions nous avaient évités, si nous ne nous étions pas jetés du haut de ce gratte-ciel pour ne pas finir écrasés ? Aurions-nous atteint la célébrité ? Aurions-nous été connus ? Je demanderai à Dieu quand je le verrai.

Mon dos se brise contre le toit d'un petit bâtiment au pied de la Tour. La douleur, je ne la ressens pas. Je tourne la tête vers mon frère, son crâne a explosé, une de ses jambes a été arrachée, et l'autre est tordue contre son épaule, le genou déboité, l'os trouant sa peau. Je sens le sang noyer mes cheveux, je ne sens plus mon corps. C'est en voyant mon frère mort près de moi, que je réalise que je suis mort aussi. Comme les autres. Comme tous les autres.


End file.
